


Cinco veces

by GoldenLiar



Series: 5+1 [1]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLiar/pseuds/GoldenLiar
Summary: Cinco veces en las que Nicolás y Diego casi tuvieron una cita y una en la que no tuvieron oportunidad
Relationships: Velázquez/Nicolás
Series: 5+1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Cinco veces

–Nicolás. –Velázquez le observa desde la puerta entreabierta. El chico deja a un lado los cálculos que está haciendo (la puerta 351 se sigue descalibrando y no es capaz de descubrir por qué) y le mira con curiosidad. El pintor entra en el despacho.– Me estaba preguntando si tal vez os apetecería ir al Prado conmigo esta tarde. –Ante el silencio del chico se apresura en añadir– Hoy es el último día de una exposición que quería ver y...

–Oh, lo siento muchísimo, Diego, pero hoy es imposible. Le he prometido a Levanna que hoy haríamos maratón de Regreso al Futuro. –Nicolás le sonríe nerviosamente y comienza a disculparse de nuevo, pero el pintor sacude la cabeza.– ¿Y no puedes ir con Marga?

–Sí, seguro, iré con ella. –A Nicolás se le revuelve el estómago al ver la decepción en los ojos de Diego.– Perdón por molestar.

El pintor sale y Nicolás se queda observando la puerta solo un momento más de la cuenta. No se le ocurre hasta la mitad de la segunda película que Velázquez le estaba pidiendo una cita.

* * *

Mientras tamborilea nerviosamente sobre la mesa, Nicolás se pregunta si beberse aquel expreso para armarse de valor había sido una buena idea y considera si tomarse unos chupitos como una persona normal hubiera sido mejor opción, pero ya no puede hacer nada al respecto porque Diego acaba de entrar al despacho a toda velocidad y se ha puesto a rebuscar entre los lienzos sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada.

–Hey...

–¡Oh, Nicolás! –El pintor salta, dándose cuenta por primera vez de la presencia del chico.– ¿Habéis visto mi cuaderno? Marga necesita ayuda con unos ejercicios y me hace falta. –Nicolás traga saliva al escuchar el nombre de Marga, en cierto modo celoso de ella, pero sacude rápidamente la cabeza.

–Ni idea, lo siento. –El pintor se sacude el polvo de los pantalones y le mira con expresión apenada, hablando antes de que Nicolás pueda continuar.

–No os preocupéis, me lo habré dejado en mi época. Siento haberos molestado.

Diego está fuera del despacho antes de que Nicolás pueda preguntarle sobre la cita.

* * *

Diego siente la determinación escapársele entre los dedos conforme pasan los minutos. No tiene muy claro por qué lo intenta otra vez, teniendo en cuenta el resultado que tuvo la vez anterior, pero si hay algo que se le da bien al pintor es insistir e ignorar todo aquello que no le conviene, y ahora lo está poniendo en práctica. Respira hondo cuando llega al archivo y ve que Nicolás no está allí, y trata de no desanimarse y, sobre todo, de no pensar en que si no le encuentra pronto tal vez se rinda del todo. Da media vuelta, comenzando a deshacer el camino andado, cuando escucha voces al otro lado del corredor.

La de Nicolás la reconoce al instante. El chico se está riendo, y Diego no termina de comprender qué es lo que está diciendo pero no es capaz de detener la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro, al menos hasta que reconoce a la figura que le acompaña, quién resulta ser Pacino. Diego no quiere mirar pero le es imposible apartar los ojos cuando el policía toma a Nicolás de la cintura y le besa en los labios.

* * *

El chico le aborda por el lado, visiblemente tenso y hablando tan rápido que Diego es incapaz de procesar lo que dice, y cuando le empieza a tirar del brazo el pintor le sigue sin dudar, entrando en pánico cuando se le ocurre que tal vez Nicolás está tan alterado porque algo le ha pasado a Marga. Siente que las piernas le fallan ante la posibilidad de que la chica esté en peligro y frena en seco en medio de uno de los pasillos (en realidad no tiene ni idea de dónde están), obligando a Nicolás a frenar también y tranquilizarse. El chico le mira a los ojos, vuelve el rostro y le vuelve a mirar, y cuando por fin habla de nuevo Velázquez no es capaz de procesar lo que le dice.

–¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?

–¿Qué? –La pregunta resulta extraña, demasiado, y desde luego solo a Nicolás se le ocurriría soltar algo así en un momento como aquel, con todo lo que está pasando. El pintor casi siente ganas de reír, pero en su lugar mira a Nicolás con una expresión que el joven no sabe interpretar.

–O sea, conmigo y con Levanna. En realidad ha sido idea suya, no mía, y, no sé, pensó que a lo mejor te apetecía, ¡a lo mejor no! No pasa nada si no quieres, pero se alegraría, es decir, nos alegraríamos si... –Nicolás habla cada vez más bajo y se va poniendo cada vez más rojo, hasta quedarse completamente callado. Se lleva las manos al rostro y las retira de golpe, haciendo una mueca extraña.– Déjalo

* * *

Nicolás es incapaz de ignorar la presión en su pecho cada vez que ve a Velázquez, y se pregunta cuándo se volvió todo tan raro entre ellos.

Se pregunta cuándo dejó de llamarle "Diego", y se siente culpable.

Pero aún así, cuando el pintor pasa por su lado en el corredor, Nicolás no tiene fuerzas suficientes como para decirle nada.

* * *

Siente el latido nervioso de su corazón en el pecho, es capaz de oírlo claro como el día, y se pregunta cómo es posible que Diego, con su sonrisa de niño y el secreto que quiere contarle, no se dé cuenta de la reacción que le provoca.

–Marga y yo hemos comenzado una relación.

Nicolás sonríe, le abraza y le repite una y otra vez lo fantástico que es y lo feliz que está por ellos. Y no es mentira, no del todo, porque ambos, Marga y Diego, son fantásticos y se merecen estar por fin con alguien que les quiera incondicionalmente, y Nicolás está feliz por ellos.

Trata de estarlo.

Siempre se le ha dado bien ignorar cómo su el mundo se cae a pedazos en frente de él.


End file.
